


I Guess This Is Happening

by Panda990



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda990/pseuds/Panda990
Summary: Jin is an asian american that dies after a assignment gone wrong for her job in the CIA. Now finding herself reborn into a new life, she tires her best to cope. Learning everything she can so she can survive, while also messing with canon characters at every chance ,she takes on this new world. Her new life in a series she watched called Naruto.Rating mostly for language may change later. This is my first ever fanfic so i have no idea where this will go. Please give feedback and suggestions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Guess This Is Happening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please give feedback and suggestions. Also just a warning i have dyslexia so if i make mistakes in spelling or grammar feel free to correct me. However please do so nicely, theres no need to be rude. Im going to try my best but im doing this all myself so bare with me. I have a vague idea of how i want this to go but nothing is concrete. I will probably end up winging it. Anyway i hope you enjoy!

I died was the first thought that i could consciously make. I lived and just like everything living i died. That wasn’t a surprise or anything, but it didn’t explain what whatever this was. An afterlife or something perhaps? Not that i ever really believed in that. I always thought of heaven and hell as more of a metaphor. Something that helps humans cope with the thought of death. Something to help people and their moral compass. Humans are self centered, they thought they were the center of the universe. That they were the only life. That there had to be a bigger picture, and that their life’s had to have some meaning even after their death. And maybe there is, maybe there isn’t. I’ve never particularly cared if there was. I kind of thought the idea of nothing was appealing. But I haven’t really found anyone who agreed with me. If asked what i thought about how humans die i would say that human souls were like energy. Logically speaking since energy cant be destroyed it made since that it was reused. Like reincarnation or something. I kind of want to be a tree, or maybe a plant within the ocean. But hey seems like someone had other plans.  
—-  
Before in my first? Or old life? I don’t really know what to call it. I was Asian American, my parents met in college and got married shortly after. My life was as normal as it gets for someone who was skipping grades left and right. My mom and her part of the family were ecstatic over how smart I apparently was. Their asian background only party being the reason. My dad on the other hand wanted me to grow up like a “normal” child. He was scared that I wouldn’t have a childhood if i went to fast. Which was fair. I loved my parents, and i liked learning so school was always easy. When i got a job with the CIA my parents weren’t to happy. I was often busy and I traveled a lot. Not to mention the things i was doing wasn’t particularly safe. They freaked out when i got injured the first time. Mom was hysterical because it would scar. They wanted me to quit, they wanted me to settle down and eventually start a family. But i loved my job, even though it was dangerous. So I didn’t quit i just made sure they didn’t hear if i was injured. I made sure to try and keep in contact when i could, to visit. And i feel guilty sometimes, because i made them worry and I caused them pain. So I promised myself that when I finish this last assignment i would take a desk job or something less dangerous. I would settle down maybe with this guy I’ve been kind of seeing on and off for a couple years. I would give them what they wanted because i knew I couldn’t do this kind of work forever. And when i told them that, i could see how they were excited, and it made a small smile spread across my lips.  
“Jin” my mother said with a smile “We’re so happy for you”  
There were tears in her eyes and i knew i made the right choice. My dad was silent, but i could see that he was relieved. Which was why when i found myself being rushed to the hospital because of stab wounds and possible internal bleeding, i knew. I could just tell I wasn’t going to be able to follow through with that plan. And i felt guilty for the pain that i was going to cause them. I could tell that I wasn’t going to survive. Part of my training for my job was medical. So i could handle myself on the field.  
So laying in the ambulance I grabbed the mans arm “please contact my parents their in the file” i croaked out “and can you contact Michael as well he should also be there”  
I wanted them to know, since i had told my job to not have my parents contacted before. I had put Michael as my main emergency contact. Mainly because he used to be in my line of work and he understood. I also wanted for him to be there, for my parents i mean. He could give them the comfort I couldn’t. I thought, my parents would like Michael. I wasn’t in love with him, im sure he knew that. But i cared for him, in my line of work i was scared to get attached or involved with anyone. There would be a lot I couldn’t tell them, I would travel a lot, there was no guarantee that i would come back. Michael knew this, i think thats why we got along in the first place. I was willing to love him, or grow to love him. To settle down with him. We had discussed it, when i told him of my plan. I had asked him, and he told me that it was and I quote “probably the lousiest proposal i could have ever come up with”. Which had made me laugh. I knew he would be there for my parents, that he would be able to help them through the grief, i knew that they could help him too. So I didn’t fight or struggle when i felt the coldness set in. I felt guilty but I didn’t fight. I knew a lost cause when i saw one, so instead I drifted into the darkness. The nothingness, the unknown that people speculated about.  
——  
So back to how i said it seemed someone had other plans earlier. Well its seemed i had been reincarnated, or reborn to another Japanese family. Which was kind of nice since in my old life i was half Japanese. My name was Akira, and my parents were the most interesting looking people I’ve ever seen. My mom had long red hair that was so vibrant that it looked like jewels, garnets was the best i could come up with. Her eyes were a light lavender and her skin pale. I had never seen anyone like her before, let alone someone who was Japanese. My dad wasn’t much better, with dark almost black curly hair that had warm tones in the sunlight, his eyes were a piercing yellow that was almost gold, his skin tan which complemented his eyes. My parents seemed like nice people. Although they were odd. Now i had been thoroughly trained in my old life, but i had never seen people as gracefully as my parents. Their footfall never made a sound as they walked throughout the house. Their movements always fluid, and their eyes always sharp. I knew that they couldn’t possibly be normal civilians. Not to mention that both of them were lean and built. As a useless infant I couldn’t really move or anything on my own. Hell i couldn’t even lift my own head. But i never stopped watching them. They were intriguing, dad would sit on the couch humming as he sharped weapons. And mom would sit at the table drawing intricate patterns of kanji that i couldn’t recognize. And i knew that they knew that i was watching. They thought it was amusing how closely and attentively i watched what they did. And as i grew older dad didn’t even flinch when i picked up his kuni when we were on the couch. He just watched me as i held it in my baby fist. Testing the weight in my hand. Their was something in his eyes as he watched me. Yeah my parents definitely weren’t normal civilians. As soon as i was able to physically will my own body to move i started trying to crawl and explore. Being a baby was terribly boring, not to mention frustrating. My mom had been shocked at how fast i was able to start crawling and as soon as my dad was home from wherever he had been for two weeks. She motioned him to watch as i crawled around the floor. They both just kind of slowly followed me as i was able to go about the house on my own for the first time. I had to stop often since this body wasn’t used to moving about and i was tired. But i refused to give up. Which seemed to amuse my dad to no end as he watched me go about the house. When i pushed open a door and saw an endless looking supply of books and scrolls throughout the whole room I stopped for a minute to just stare. And then i just couldn’t help myself I clapped because finally something i could do with all this spare time! Not even looking back to gauge the expression on my parents faces i started to crawl to the closest shelf. Scanning with my eyes the titles that were on the spins of books at the bottom. Reaching out I grabbed the book that seemed to be something about history. Why not I thought. Who knows how long it takes to be reborn. Plus I thought it was kind of weird how my parents didn’t have a lot of technology that was now very common. No phones? And only old appliances it was weird. Completely ignoring my parents who were curiously watching. I opened the book and started trying to read, it took me a second since the style of kanji seemed older. It was different from my old life but only slightly. As i started to wiggle where i sat to get comfortable and read I could tell my parents were getting closer. But i was too excited by being able to read. It was one of my favorite pass times. I didn’t get very far before dad asked curiously what i was “reading” pulling the book out if my hands to angle it where he could see.  
“Whatcha trying to read Akira-chan”  
I squirmed trying to reach for the book back with a pout and grabby hands. That only made my mom laugh as she sat next to me.  
“Ah” my dad said “history of the five elemental nations” he read aloud “a little advanced for a baby don’t you think” he joked with a grin. He was definitely amused with my pouting face since it wasn’t often i made one. I was around five months old. Which wasn’t really an unexpected age to start crawling but im sure it was unexpected for a five month old to read. At least trying to read regular books that is. It seemed like he wasn’t going to give the book back, which i was not happy about. I was always stubborn in my old life and i don’t see that changing in this new one either. Crawling over to him and then struggling to stand on my feet. Which caused a gasp from my mom. I waited till i was steady enough i reached out towards the book in my dads hands. Thinking he was funny he said  
“Oh do you want this back Akira-chan” as he proceeded to shake the book in his hand back and forth. Still trying to reach for said book I proceeded to crawl into his lap and shakily stand there reaching for the book. This time though I wasn’t playing around. Grabbing ahold of his shirt in my fist in one hand i stretched out with the other and grabbed onto the book. Now obviously he was stronger but i still pulled with all my might. I was going to get it back damn it! Sure I could pick another book but this was a matter of principle! And finally he let go. Which caused me to start to fall back, but with my hand still ahold of his shirt I pulled myself back up right stumbling a bit then crawled down back to the floor hugging the book and pouting. Then for good measure as i plopped down on the floor i stuck my tongue out at him. My dad now laughing and my mom not quite sure what to do, i huff and opened the book again. Maybe I should act more like an actual baby but that is boring. Even in my old life i was smarter than average. Not reading at five months smart i don’t remember what i was doing then. Probably drooling all over myself or something. But this whole not being able to do anything was driving me crazy. I was a workaholic, i need something to do and i was thoroughly looking forward to reading thank you very much! Baby be damned i was going to start learning about this new world or life around me.  
My parents stared in silence when they saw the absolute concentration on my face.  
—  
‘Was she actually reading?’ ‘Copying what she saw us do?’ ‘Simply curious?’ From the look on her face it i didn’t seem like it. Looking up at each other as if to say your seeing this too right and then looking back at their five month old child. Who was now flipping the page eyes narrowing. She couldn’t possibly understand it right? I mean she was never taught! How could she just know how to read?  
—-  
Narrowing my eyes at the words in the book confused. This doesn’t make since. It was completely different from my old life, it couldn’t possibly be real right?.. but then again I thought the same thing about being reborn and yet here i was. Eyes widening and mouth opening slightly i stared. This couldn’t possibly be right. This was more like fiction than real life. This was like.......some show i watched on and off when i was a teen. What was it again? Oh thats it yeah Naruto right? .... no it.. it cant be. Theres no way. Impossible! This seems an awful lot like i was somehow born into the world of Naruto. Which cant be right because Naruto is an anime, Its Not Real!!!  
Well it seems like whoever planned this shit must be laughing their butt off. Im sure it was amusing watching me come to the realization of just how fucked I really was.


End file.
